


Reflections of Fear

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, First Time, Halloween story, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is scared to death of the idea of vampires, with good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of Fear

Reflections of Fear  
By Patt

Jim glanced over at his partner with concern in his eyes, heart and soul. It had been a terrible case. Blair had been thrown into it on his first week of being a detective. What a way to get initiated. To top it off, they were in Seattle. The case had led them there, and they had stayed to help. 

Blair's face was pale, but his eyes still seemed bright, giving Jim hope that all that was Blair was not destroyed by the string of murders. They had found the man by chance. No good police work this time - they stumbled onto him by accident. The man dressed as a vampire and killed people to drink their blood. He had tried to drink Jim's blood, after he had knocked him out and tied him up. 

Jim had woken up to find this fruitcake biting him, pissing him off more than anything, except that he realized that if Blair didn't find him soon, his blood would be drained, and he'd be gone too. Thankfully, Blair had come in at the right moment, called out his warning and shot the suspect. He hadn't killed him, as if instinct told him not to, so that they could perhaps find out why the madman was doing what he did. 

Once they got to the Seattle station house, they filled out all of the paper work, and Jim said, "Chief, why don't we get a couple of hotel rooms and rest for a few days? I'll call Simon."

"That would be great. We both need some down time."

Jim called Simon to tell him what was going on, and their boss gave them the rest of the week off. Jim asked one of Miller's officers to call around and try and find them a hotel. He figured that they both could use the down time. The Seattle cop walked up to them and said, "Hey guys, you want to listen to what he has to say?"

Both men jumped up and followed Detective Miller to the interrogation room. Standing outside, they watched through the two-way window as the detective began questioning the madman. 

"So Mr. Lester do you have anything to say to us before we start this?" Detective Miller asked. Getting no response, he turned to Lester's lawyer and said, "Do you have anything to add, Mr. Wilson?"

The lawyer replied, "No, my client wants to talk, so he'll talk. We'll talk when he's done." 

Lester spoke up, "I'm not insane."

Both Wilson and Miller looked at each other and almost rolled their eyes.

Miller had to ask, "You mean to tell me that you think it's normal to drink blood from your victims?"

"How else could I become one with the others on Halloween Eve?"

"So you thought by doing this, you would become a vampire?"

"I am a vampire."

Wilson and Miller looked at each other again and tried to keep a straight face.

"I don't know how to break this to you," Detective Miller said, "but you were in the daylight, and look, there's your reflection in the glass."

"What do you think I am, a moron? Of course, there is a reflection. Of course, I can be out in the daylight. It's not finished yet. If I hadn't been interrupted, I would have been done right now. I could have joined them all tonight." 

"So you planned on joining them tonight?"

"Yes, what don't you understand? Mr. Wilson, I think we need a smarter cop to work with. This one's dumb. How about that nice big one that was mine for the taking?" 

Wilson cleared his throat. "He's just being sure of what you're saying, Lester. And that detective isn't in on this at all." 

"I only want to talk to him." 

Miller stood abruptly. "Fine, I'll ask him if he wants to talk to you." 

Miller walked out into the hall and looked at Jim pleadingly. "For some reason, he seems to want to talk to you, Jim. How about helping out here?"

"No, I don't want him around that man," Blair said quietly.

"Chief, it's okay. I'm fine, and he can't hurt me while I'm in there. You can watch through the window."

"Jim, please don't do this."

"I'll be back in a minute, Chief." 

Jim walked into the room, and the so-called vampire smiled largely. 

Blair got goose bumps just watching the man. 

Jim's face was expressionless as he asked, "So what did you want, Mr. Lester?" 

"I just wanted to tell you that you'll be next now. I know that I got enough of your blood that you'll be called to join them too."

"Mr. Lester, I don't want to burst your bubble, but you didn't get enough for anything. I wasn't even dizzy afterwards." Liar

Lester leaned closer, "You can't fool me, Jim. I know you. I see you inside and out. Your partner will never be safe with you again, unless you want him to join you too."

Blair shivered at the words. Jesus, Sandburg, you're not a child. Stop letting this man scare you.

Ellison snorted. "Yeah, I'm going to have him join me too. Now do you have anything else to say to me?"

"Do not patronize me. You'll see, and you'll have no one to turn to. You'll have to have the blood to live until they call for you."

"So, like do I have to wait until next Halloween, since it's tonight, and I wouldn't be able to get enough blood by then?"

"No, they'll take you tonight. You only need one person. Who is it going to be Jim?"

"It's not going to be anyone. I'm not touching anyone, and I'm not going to believe any of this nonsense. You're insane, Mr. Lester." 

Lester smirked. "Well you go ahead and leave, Jim. You keep believing that nothing will happen to one person tonight as you suck the life out of him. Just keep saying that as they pull you over to the dark side."

"Oh for Christ's sake, is this Star Wars? Miller, I'm leaving. I've heard enough."

Miller sighed. "I don't blame you." 

Lester merely smiled. "See you soon, Jim."

"No you won't be seeing me because you didn't finish, remember?"

Lester's smile turned predatory. "Don't you worry, Jim. We'll be together soon."

Outside the glass window, Blair was pacing and getting more nervous by the moment. He was horror struck as Lester jumped up and without thought, tore into the artery in his lawyer's neck. He ripped the throat open and started sucking the blood. 

Jim pulled Lester off Wilson as Miller checked to see what damage the madman had done. He saw the cold dead eyes of the lawyer looking up at him. 

"Shit, Ellison, he's dead."

"What do you mean, he's dead?"

Lester chuckled. "See you soon, Jim."

Jim pushed Lester towards the other officers that had come in to help, and he went down to see if he could help Wilson in any way. Sure enough, he was dead. In that short span of time as Lester ripped Wilson's throat open, the man had probably died of a heart attack. 

Jim looked over at Miller and said it aloud, "Heart attack maybe?"

"I know I feel like I could have one."

"Shit, I can't believe how fast that was. This is fucking freaky."

"Jim, you wanna help me fill out this paperwork?"

"No, thank you. I'll fill out what I have to, but I have no idea what happened. The coroner will have to tell us that one."

As Jim walked out of the smaller room, he realized Blair was even paler than he was earlier. Jim walked up to him and said, "Sorry, Chief. I didn't know it would get this ugly."

"It's okay, Jim. I'm a cop now. You can't hide things from me."

"Why don't we see if anyone has found us a hotel room?" Jim asked as they walked to the door of the elevator. 

"Sure, that's fine," Blair answered, but he was anything but calm. He was scared to death. Jim knew Lester had freaked out the new detective. Well fuck, Ellison, he scared the shit out of you too.

On the way downstairs, they were informed that there was a convention in town, and there weren't any hotel rooms available. The officer Jim had talked to had tried, but there were none to be found. He'd even checked online. He'd finally managed to book a room for them about two hours away from Seattle. He gave the confirmation number to Jim and walked off.

"Well Chief, we have a place to stay at least. Let's get out of here. It won't be too soon."

"Tell me about it, man."

The drive to the small town was quiet. Both men were thinking non-stop about the madman they had left behind. Finally breaking the quiet, Jim asked, "What do you think caused him to go insane?"

"Like I know. Geeze. I don't have a clue."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that you don't know everything." 

Both men had a small chuckle over that and then lapsed back into silence. Finally driving up to the hotel, Jim went inside to check in. When he walked out, he didn't look that happy. 

"What? What happened already?"

"Nothing happened, but that jerk in Seattle didn't get two rooms, so we have to share."

"Shit, I thought it was something horrible. That's not a big thing. You know we've shared before. Not a big thing."

_Speak for yourself, Chief. Mine is plenty big and gets bigger when it thinks of sleeping with you. That's the problem._ Sighing, Jim parked in front of the hotel room that would be theirs. Both men grabbed their small bags and walked into the room.

In the room was a heart-shaped bed. Blair turned to Jim and started laughing. He couldn't help it. 

"Keep laughing, funny boy, and you'll sleep in the tub."

"You have to admit, big man, this is a cool room. We could take pictures and tell the guys all about it when we get back. Shit, if we played our cards right, we could sell these pictures."

Still laughing, Blair walked further into the room and saw that it was nice, just made for lovers. It was very clean and non-smoking. _That's right, think about non-smoking and clean, instead of the fact that the room looks like it's for lovers. Man, I want him bad. Maybe this would be a good time to tell him I'm bi._

"Hey, you still with me, Chief?" Jim asked as he surveyed the room also. "Well at least it's nice and clean. We'll make the best of it, okay?"

Blair's face turned beet red as he walked into the bathroom. "Man, you have to see the tub. Holy shit. What's with them and the heart-shaped things?"

"You're kidding. The tub?" Jim asked as he walked in and laughed. "Well, again I say, at least it's clean."

"Jim, can I take a bath and get in bed? I'm dead on my feet."

"Be my guest."

While Blair was in the hot tub, Jim pulled the covers down and turned the television on. He found a good station that had movies on it. He got undressed and slid into the bed and started watching Dracula 2000. He was almost asleep when Blair came walking out of the bathroom. 

"Hey man, I cleaned the tub out. It's all yours."

"Thanks, Chief." Jim said, getting up though he didn't really want to leave the warm, cozy bed.

Jim started the water in the hot tub and got undressed. Slipping into the water, he felt all his tense nerves relaxing. _This was a good idea_. As usual his partner was right. He always seemed to know what Jim needed. _Well almost always. Fuck..._

From the bed, Jim heard Blair say, "Don't you dare fall asleep in there and drown. I won't be crying over your grave if you do."

Jim had to laugh. His partner had a way about him that, no matter what, seemed to make Jim smile. When Jim was done, he put clean boxers on and walked into the room and saw all the lights off except for the one coming from the television. Blair was sound asleep. _He's very sweet when he's sleeping. Shit... Now you're looking at him while he's sleeping? Knock it off, Ellison. Get a grip. And not that kind of one._

As Jim lay down on the bed, this time he was on his back instead of leaning against the headboard, and he saw a mirror above the bed. Holy shit... Smiling, he turned the television off and got under the covers and tried to get comfortable. Who in the hell would think to put a heart-shaped bed in a motel room? It made no sense. There wasn't anywhere for him to put his feet. He was too tall. Fuck... No matter what he did, he ended up almost on top of Blair. Things could be worse, right? Before long he was sound asleep. 

Blair was having a weird dream, but of course, he didn't know it was a dream. In fact, it was pretty fucking real to him. Lester had blood dripping from his mouth and was coming after him. Blair was running as fast as he could, but he couldn't seem to get away. Lester caught him and held on to him as hard as he could as he moved Blair's head to the side so he could drink his blood. He bit into Blair's neck, causing not only pain, but scaring the shit out of the poor young man. At that same moment, there was a loud crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightening. Blair woke when he heard the thunder and was thankful for being alive. Then the lightening lit up the room, and Blair looked above him and saw his reflection in the mirror on the ceiling and totally freaked out. He didn't know that there was a mirror above the bed, and being half asleep, he thought it was someone else on the ceiling. He let out a blood curdling scream and jumped on top of Jim.

Jim woke to the sound of Blair trying to break his ear drums. It almost worked too. Then, he was kicked in the nuts. All in all, it wasn't Jim's favorite way to wake up. Especially since he was having Blair Dream #20. It was a doozy. Now Jim had to deal with a shaking, scared guide lying on top of him. 

"Blair, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Shit... There was someone on the ceiling. I saw him. It was dark, but I still saw him. God, Jim, could you like hold me?"

"Sure, Chief." Jim kept stroking Blair's back until he could feel Blair relaxing a little bit and calming down. "Chief, the person you saw on the ceiling was you."

"What?"

"There are mirrors on the ceiling."

"And you didn't think to mention that to me before I went to bed?"

"Well, I figured if I saw them, you probably saw them too. Sorry."

"It's okay, Jim. Sorry about screaming. Did I hurt your ears?"

"Nah, they're fine." Jim continued to hold on to Blair, rubbing his back until Blair was almost asleep. 

"Jim you ever been with a guy?"

"What?"

"You ever been with a guy, as in sleep with a guy?"

"Chief, I'm sleeping with you now."

"Jim, don't be obtuse. You know what I mean. Now have you?"

"Yeah, I've slept with a couple of guys."

"No shit? Cool." Blair said as he got even closer to Jim, if that was possible. Then he kissed Jim's neck and jaw line. 

"Chief, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I must not be doing it right, if you have to ask."

Blair could feel the nice sized erection underneath him and was hoping that Jim could feel his too. Jim did feel Blair's but was totally thrown off by the fact that they had never talked about this before. 

"Blair, why tonight? Why have you never asked to sleep with me before?"

"Man, I didn't know you swung that way. If I did, I would have asked a long time ago. When I jumped on you, and you didn't lose that erection, I was hoping that was a sign."

"So you think that it's a sign from God that we belong together because I have a boner?"

"Well, yeah."

"Blair, it doesn't work like that. You just had a bad dream and were scared. You'll get over it."

"Oh, I get it. You don't find me attractive. That's fine." Blair slid off Jim and over to the other side of the bed. 

"Shit, I hate this bed. It's fucking uncomfortable." Jim then moved over and pulled Blair back into his arms and said, "Blair, I'm just scared."

"You had a bad dream too? Was yours about Lester?"

"No, it was about you."

"And I bit your neck?"

"No, you didn't bite my neck. Jesus, you drive me crazy."

"But Jim, you don't really have to drive very far, do you?"

"Shut up, Sandburg. Now can I tell you or not?"

"So tell, I'm not stopping you."

"I had one of my many dreams about you and me in bed. I didn't think you swung that way, or would be interested in someone that's so much older."

"Jesus, man, you sound like you're talking about your dad or something. Hell, we aren't that far apart. What's nine years? Now what was the dream about?"

"It was the one that I've been having a lot lately, of you taking me."

"Taking you where?"

"You know."

"No I don't, that's why I asked."

"Fucking me, Sandburg. Fucking me."

"Oh, taking you. Why didn't you say so?"

"I did."

"No, you said you dreamt of me taking you. That sounded a lot different when said like that."

"I need to go to sleep, you're confusing me, Chief."

"You want to go to sleep after you had a dream about me fucking your ass?"

"Jesus."

"That's what I say."

"Chief, I need to think."

"Jim, you know how fucking dangerous that can be. Now stop, put your head down, and no one will get hurt."

Laughing, Jim lay his head on top of Blair's chest. "You always make me feel great. Did you know that?"

"No. That's not what you said the other morning, when I broke that coffee cup."

"Shit, that was my grandfather's coffee mug. I said I was sorry for yelling at you. I am, you know?"

"Well that's what you say now, but I think it's because you want sex."

"No, it's not because I want sex. Shit, I just finished telling you, I'm scared."

"So am I! Lester was sucking my fucking neck. Think how I feel."

"You're not going to do this the easy way, are you?"

"No, Jim, I'm not. We're going to fuck, and we're going to do it now."

"Chief, I can't think with my feet hanging over the edge of the bed. I hate this bed. Have I mentioned that to you?"

"No, I don't think so. But I was sleeping before, so I might have slept through it. What difference does it make?"

"I'm too fucking tall to have my legs and feet hanging off the bed."

"Fine, Jim. Move to the middle, and I'll lay on top of you, how's that?"

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Blair."

"You mean, you want to get a room with a regular bed?"

"No, I mean, it's not a good idea to fuck with friends."

"Well guess what? Too late. I already want to fuck you, so it's too late to turn back."

"Jesus, do you talk like this all the time?"

"No, only to my anal retentive partner. That means partner in all things, by the way."

"I need time to think about it."

"Jim, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you've had all your life to think, and it got us nowhere. So, let's move on. If you have to think, try using the smaller head."

Jim couldn't help smiling. "Oh, I don't think that would be a big problem."

"Man, don't sell yourself short. I think it's a plenty big problem."

This time, Jim laughed outright. "Okay, you have my attention, Chief. Where do we go from here?"

"Jim, you sure you slept with guys? Cuz you seem like you really don't know what to do."

Jim cuffed Blair on the side of the head and said, "Very funny. I mean, do we discuss some things first? What?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Where is Jim Ellison, and what have you done with him?"

Blair leaned into Jim and kissed his lips softly. Jim moaned into Blair's mouth, letting him know that he approved. They were just getting into it when Jim opened his eyes and looked into the mirror and saw Lester watching them from across the room.

Jim jumped up, knocking Blair to the floor in the process, and grabbed his gun. Looking around, he couldn't see anything, but he knew he'd just seen Lester. He wasn't dreaming this. 

"Jim, come on, what's wrong?"

"Lester was just in the room."

"Fuck... Call Miller and see if he's still at the station house."

"Chief, I just saw him. I heard his heartbeat, everything. He was watching us with an evil smile on his face."

Blair got up and called Detective Miller and got him right away. "Hey Miller, I'm sorry to bother you, but you still have Lester in custody don't you?"

"It's so strange that you called, because we were trying to find you and your partner."

"Why?" Blair asked. 

"Lester made a break for it tonight and was able to escape. We're all out looking for him now. But we wanted to warn you because he said he was coming for Detective Ellison."

Blair could tell that Jim was listening to everything said, and he answered, "Well, here's our number. Could you keep us informed?"

"I'll get some officers out there right now. Hang tight and don't let anyone in, Sandburg. Take care of Ellison, okay?"

Blair looked at the phone oddly. What the fuck was going on? "I always take care of my partner. I'll talk to you later."

"Chief, why were you so angry at him?"

"The stupid fuck can't keep the guy in jail, and then he starts telling me how to take care of you. It's the way he said it.... You shit, stop looking at me like that."

"You're jealous? I like the feeling."

"Oh get a grip, Ellison. I'm not jealous. I just don't like someone telling me what to do or how to do it."

"Face it, Sandburg, you were jealous."

"Fine, I was jealous. Now can we drop it?"

"Yeah, we can drop it." Jim got off the bed and moved over to the door and double locked it then climbed back into the bed. "Now, where were we?"

"Well shit, we can't do anything because we have to be careful and watch out for Lester. Fuck... or not."

Smiling, Jim pulled Blair on top of him and started kissing him again. Before long, both men were having a difficult time breathing. Blair whispered, "Jim, we need to watch for Lester."

"Chief, I have my gun under my pillow. We'll get him if he comes in this room."

"Okay, you talked me into it." Blair jumped off Jim and started stripping. Jim got harder as he watched the young man. _This is going to be so good, Ellison._

Jim stood up and got undressed and climbed back onto the bed as Blair slid on top of him. They began kissing again as both men pushed into each other's erections. 

Jim started massaging Blair's ass as they got more into it. He said, "Got anything for lube?"

"Oh yeah." Blair said grabbing his back pack and pulling out his lube. 

"You travel with lube?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Well it's good to be ready for anything. I think that's the Rangers Creed isn't it?"

"Very funny, Chief."

"Do you want to use this or what?"

Without further talk, Jim slid a well-slicked finger into Blair's anus. Blair was having a hard time breathing and controlling himself. He was right on the verge of coming, but he didn't want to come alone. He bit Jim's neck softly and whispered, "Come for me, Jim. Come for me now."

And Jim did just that. He came so hard, he thought his head would explode. He didn't make any noise, just moaning and panting. But no words. Blair was a little disappointed. He had hoped that Jim would talk more in bed if he loosened up. _Well you can't have everything, Sandburg. You're lucky you have this much going._

Jim could feel the slight difference in Blair's body language and knew it was because he'd not said anything, and Blair was probably feeling unsure of himself right about now. "Blair, I love you."

"Man, I love you too." Blair said, hugging the larger man fiercely. 

Once they were cleaned up, they both fell asleep. Sometime later, Jim woke up to an odd noise, and saw Lester standing at the end of the bed holding a gun pointed at his partner. _Shit, I knew things were going too well._

"Chief, don't panic, but Lester is here and has a gun on us."

Blair woke immediately and slid off Jim and said, "What do you want, Lester?"

"I want what's mine. That would be Ellison." 

"Well, you can't have him, he's mine."

"You don't matter at all. He's been chosen by me."

"Don't you see the mark on his neck? That's mine. He's mine. I've already chosen him. You can't have him."

"Fuck you, Sandburg."

"No, fuck you." Blair said as he pulled the gun from under the pillow and shot Lester in the shoulder. Both men jumped out of bed and grabbed their clothes and got dressed. Then they checked Lester who was whining about how vampires couldn't be killed and vowing that nothing could stop him.

The local police arrived with the paramedics. After they had hauled Lester off to the hospital, Jim and Blair settled back to wait for Detective Miller to arrive from Seattle. When he got there, he said, "Good job, guys. We've been looking all over the place. We never dreamed he would come back for you. He was dumber than he looked, which is frightening in itself."

"Do we need to come in now?" Jim asked.

Miller looked around the room and said smiling, "No, you don't have to come in now. Enjoy this heart-shaped bed." With a smile and a wave he was gone. 

Blair looked at Jim and said, "We're never going to live this down. I hope you know that."

"The important thing is, we're still both alive to regret it."

Blair slugged him and said, "You'd better be good, or I won't let you do that again."

Jim smiled and said, "I'm really tired, Blair. Do you suppose we could pick this up again in the morning?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me, big man." 

As he curled into Jim's body, Blair looked above him and saw their reflections and smiled to himself. Then Jim pulled him closer, and they both fell asleep. 

 

End


End file.
